1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal means for couplings in gas conduits, particularly for the complete capture of hot exhaust gases which are conveyed into a gas stack, for example the exhaust gases of a coal gasification reactor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A hood for capturing and forwarding the hot exhaust gases of steel mill converters is known from the German AS No. 1,433,679 but this hood is not sealed relative to the converter discharge. It is thereby disadvantageous that hot exhaust gas is mixed with secondary air, thus making this device unusable for employment as a hood of a coal gasification reactor.
Known from the German AS No. 2,712,899 is a device for regulating partial combustion of the reaction gases escaping from a steel converter, for compensating fluctuations in the gas development which briefly occur and for preventing pulsations building up on a gas collector, gas cooling and dedusting means, as well as a gas conduit system consisting of ventilator and pressure control means and having a liftable and lowerable retaining ring disposed between the crucible and the gas collecting component surrounded by a cooling ring. This device is likewise not entirely gas-tight and pressure-tight against internal excess pressure or underpressure.
The German AS No. 1,408,802 discloses a device for collecting converter exhaust gases which is equipped with an outlet sealable all around the converter discharge and having water-conducting wall parts for producing steam which serve the purpose of sealing the connection between the converter discharge and the outlet and for moistening the exhaust gases. In addition to other disadvantages, this seal means designed as a water lute is particularly not suitabale for closing the coupling location between converter and gas stack against internal excess pressure of the gas of, for example, 3 through 10 bar (approximately 3 through 10 atmospheres).